


The Marks We Share - Part 1

by ThePanVamp



Series: The Marks We Share [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Kink, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Smut, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanVamp/pseuds/ThePanVamp
Summary: Lance is an Altean Prince, born with the Marks of Protection, just like his father, Marking him as the heir of the throne. During a secret mission his father is assassinated, upon his body placed was an omen of war and death. Emperor Zarkon, a formidable force and strong Dominant, proposes an alliance; one of the royal Altean twins to wed his son, Prince Lotor, a Submissive, for protection during these trying times. Lance would not allow Allura near Lotor and his reputation, he volunteers for the dreaded position.Keith is a half-human, half-Galra soldier - officer, the only Submissive in the Emperor's fleet, as a show of alliance between Earth and Daibazaar. He and his brother Shiro are tasked with escorting the consort of Prince Lotor to Daibazaal and to guarantee his safety on the planet.But how can Keith protect Lance from the one he is to wed? And how can he protect himself from the feelings he possesses for the prince?Basically, your bodyguard!Keith, Prince!Lance fanfic. Instead of Omegaverse, Dominant/Submissive dynamics apply (Not the kinky type. But also the kinky type).
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Marks We Share [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684282
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Introduction

The juniberry flowers were in full bloom, yet they could not ease the worry in Lance’s heart. It was a brilliant day by Altean standards, no boiling rocks in sight, and the outer rings were visible to the naked eye. Lance stroked the soft petals of the juniberry in front of him, the circular Marking in the middle of his palm lighting up a bright blue, barely noticeable in this clear day. He closed his eyes and let the connection he shared with the planet take over. 

One by one his Markings lit up, the chevron patterns on his knuckles, the circular ones in his palms, the triangle ones on the outside of his palms, the ones that went around his upper arms, the big one under his collarbones a big “V” shaped one, that looked like a wingspan, and an identical smaller one, sitting on his lower abdomen. The lines on his spine lit up, the straight lines on the inside of his thighs, and the smaller chevron ones on his ankles next. The Marks on his cheeks were the last to light up. 

Where are they, Altea?” he asked the planet. “Where is my father?”, he whispered, but the planet did not respond. 

“Lance!” 

Lance stopped the connection with Altea and turned towards the castle. His youngest sister, Veronica, was running towards him, a maid after her, looking out of breath. He moved towards her with urgency, she seemed very upset. 

“Lance!” she threw her arms around him, her small frame reaching just over his knees. “Something bad has happened! Mother is crying, Allura cannot make her stop and she is not telling us why until you are there.” Tears fell down her cheeks, over her red Markings, making them shine. He accepted her surge of emotion, his cheek Marks lighting up in response. 

“Prince Lance” the maid bowed. “Your presence is needed in the conference room”. 

“Thank you, Maya. I will be there right away. Please it is lunch time, go rest.” 

“Thank you, Prince Lance” 

He held Veronica closer and jogged to the conference room. Normally he would first change into his royal attire, a meeting in the conference room that required his presence was always of formal importance. But his mother, in a state that Veronica described, meant very bad news. 

He arrived in the conference room, barefoot, in a light tunic, and his mother didn’t scold him. She was sitting in his father’s seat, Allura, his twin, in their mother’s. Their mother motioned for Veronica to sit in Allura’s seat. Lance put her on the chair, not before a final wave of despair was sent from her; Lance the only one feeling it, as he was the only one connected to her. And he didn’t blame her, this was her first time called into the conference room, their father absent, and told to sit on a royal seat. Lance took his place, on the seat for the heir of the Throne of Altea, knowing that the reason Altea was silent was to be revealed. 

“My children.” The Queen of Altea said, looking at her hands. “I have terrible news”. Lance’s heart dropped. He knew it. “Your, your Father. He didn’t make it from his last mission.” The Queen’s last words were a sob. Veronica shed new tears but kept silent, and Lance could only look up at Allura, their gazes meeting at the same time. Allura’s eyes glazed over, and so did his, but the news were not over. 

They composed themselves as best as they could, as their mother went on. 

“We received the news through the Galran Empire; a scouts’ ship discovered what was left from the vessel. There were no survivors.” 

Veronica sniffled her nose. “Uncle Coran?” she asked her mother. 

“Uncle Coran did not make it dear.” Their mother said softly. She pressed her palm on the table and the console screen activated. “Veronica dear, I need you to go to your room.” 

“But mother,” 

“Please dear, I do not want to repeat myself. You are not to share any information yet. We will make an announcement to the counsel first, then a public announcement.” The Queen pressed a button on the console, seconds later a guard appeared. “Please escort Princess Veronica to her room. There are to be no stops, she has to go there right away.” The guard bowed and waited for Veronica to leave the room first, closing the doors behind him. 

“Children there is more. The Galran scouts reported no survivors, and no one made it to the escape pods. But an escape pod did send out a signal. Our pods do that the moment they are engaged.” She typed on the console and an image of a planet emerged. “This is Taujeer, an acidic planet. The pods last signal was from here.   
However, the planet was dying.” She waved her palm and the planet was shown to be breaking apart, a yellow-green substance oozing from the core and eating away at what was left. “The Taujeerians were aware of the destruction and fled to a base they build on their moon. With them, an escape pod that belongs to an Altean ship.” 

“Could father be alive?” Allura hoped, looking at Lance again. He couldn’t share her hope. 

“No sweetie.” Their mother said, her eyes watering again. “The Taujeerians used a communicator inside the pod to reach out to us. Uncle Coran was the survivor.” Allura bowed her head. Lance knew how she felt without reaching out to her. Uncle Coran was alive. But their father was not. “We are the only ones who know Coran is alive.” 

“Why did the Galra say there were no survivors?” Lance asked. 

“It must be related to your Father’s mission.” The Queen rubbed her face. “Right now, Coran is the only one who knows the details to the mission. I only know that your father believed that the Planet Destroyers had ties to the Galran Empire.” 

“And they killed him for it” Lance felt the Marks around his knuckles flare up. 

“There is no such proof Lance” 

“But there is more.” He steadied his hands. 

“Upon the ship, on your father’s chest, the Planet Destroyers placed their flag.” 

“They are coming for us!” Allura’s cheek Marks flared up, heat radiating from them. 

“Emperor Zarkon sends his condolences. And a proposition. He will send a fleet to help us defend Altea, and his best engineers; offerings aside of what he is required to send due to the alliance of the Syndicate. He is offering an alliance between Altea and the Galran Empire, outside of the Syndicate. He proposed marriage between one of you and his son, half Galra, half Altean Prince Lotor. Prince Lotor will be the ruler of the Galran Empire, when his time comes, and his consort will support him.” 

Silence fell between the royal family. The twins were young by Altean standards, only twenty-one years of age. While their brains fully formed, their bodies only just entered the slowed down ageing process, which allowed Alteans to live for centuries. 

“Lance is the heir to the Altean Throne.” Allura said. “I will be the one to wed Prince Lotor.” 

“How can we be considering marriage when our father just died!” Lanced asked, bemused. “Besides that, if father believed the Galra to be behind or involved with the Planet Destroyers, is it wise to send one of us with the enemy?” 

“Your father did not have proof Lance. If the Galra are behind the Planet Destroyers, then to refuse would be suspicious, we cannot openly accuse them of anything, unless we have proof. Coran was badly injured when the pod crashed into the acid of the dying planet. He is secretly being transported here and expected to stay in a healing pod for approximately a phoeb, and we are not sure in what condition his brain is, he was badly injured. Until then, there is nothing we can do.” 

“So, it is decided.” Allura said. “I will be Prince Lotor’s consort.” 

“You won’t be shit.” Lance’s Markings flared up again. 

“Lance! Language!” 

“Sorry Mother, but no, Allura is not going to marry Lotor. He is an asshole.” 

“Lance-” 

“You know I'm right Allura. It will be hell. I refuse to see you anywhere near him.” 

“Lance we don’t have a choice.” His mother said. “I cannot wed. It will show disrespect. Allura is the next and only available.” 

“No, she is not. I am also available.” He looked at the Markings on the inside of his palm. His Marks of Protection. “I will wed Prince Lotor.” 

“Lance, you are to rule Altea now that King Alfor has passed.” The queen said, voice breaking a bit. 

“I relinquish my claim to the throne.” He got up. 

“Lance, you can’t do that!” Allura pleaded. You have the Marks of Protection. You are Altea’s Chosen!” 

“Son, there has never been a ruler that bore no Marks.” 

“There will be now. I will protect Altea from afar.” He left his seat, pushing the chair closer to the table. “My Markings give me the authority to make that decision. I will marry Prince Lotor. I will go through the Galran Title Process. And I relinquish the throne to Allura, effective the moment I am wed.” He turned his back to his family and exited the Conference Room, leaving no room for arguing. A guard started to follow him, to escort him, but Lance raised his arm and the guard returned to his post. 

He retired to his bedroom, closed the door and ran a hand through his white hair, finding a juniberry petal. Altea didn’t speak, because there was nothing to say. He lay on his bed and cradled the petal, images of his Father and himself running in the royal garden flashing thorough his mind. A tear escaped his eye before the news of the day tired him out, the brilliance of the weather not enough to keep him awake to the future he now has to face.


	2. Chapter 1

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air, suffocating. Altean blood smelled a bit different than Galran or Human, but it still possessed the nauseating metallic tinge that Keith was trying hard not to make him gauge. There was so much.

The Altean ship followed a different design to the Galran one he was accustomed to, the lighting was close to blinding, no one had figured a way to change the ships lighting yet. Keith’s human side was the only reason he was coping, Commander Kolivan had instructed only the half Galra to go onboard until the problem was fixed. 

“Pidge!” Hunk shouted from the back of the ship. “Come and help me out with something real quick.”

Keith flinched from the sudden noise, he heard Pidge move from the control room to were Hunk was, examining the escape pods, mumbling about what would happen if anyone touched her tools. Keith and Shiro had just finished examining the physical evidence in the control room, Keith’s stare glued to a particularly huge patch of dried blood. 

“Something isn’t adding up.” He told Shiro, who also seemed deep in thought. “This is were King Alfor right?” he pushed down the image of the dead King from his mind, pointing at the bloodstain his death created. “Then whose bloodstain is this?”

“The report states that no body was moved. Our crew was meant to clean up and deliver this vessel.” 

“Guys, can I see you in the escape pods room?” Pidge asked, appearing suddenly next to Shiro, causing him to flinch.

“Yes of course.” He said and followed her. Keith mentioned to the half-Galran troop members waiting in the corner of the room to continue documenting the scene. They nodded and he followed Pidge and Shiro were Hunk had moved an escape pod.

“What is happening?” 

“This escape pod looks odd.” Hunk said, knocking on it. “It seems like a false.”

“Why would an elite Altean mission vessel have a false escape pod?”

“That is what Hunk also asked” Pidge pointed at some scratches where Hunk had moved the pod. “Those were there when I moved the pod. It seems like someone used the actual pod and put a false in its place.”

“There is a survivor!” Shiro absently scratched at a scar run over his nose. “This was not in the report of the scout’s ship who found the vessel.”

“I may not be the best mechanic, but this is impossible to miss, especially when you are looking for survivors.” Hunk suggested.

“You think this is a cover up?” Keith lowered his tone and stared at Hunk. 

“We are saying” Pidge interjected, “that this pod while seemingly Altean, it definitely is not.” 

“We have to inform commander Kolivan.” Shiro announced. “We are not the ones to make such assumptions.”

“But there is evidence that the report given by the first troop of scouts is false!”

“Pidge, I know that, but we can’t say anything like that. You, Hunk and I are humans, Keith is a half human, half Galra of Submissive Type; all of us here as a show of good faith. We do not make or think decisions.” 

He left to bring Commander Kolivan, an annoyed Pidge kicking the pod.

“Pidge!” Hunk reprimanded her. 

“What? It doesn’t work anyway.”

Keith ignored the bander and focused his eyes on the entrance of the escape pod room. Shiro, Commander Kolivan and his second in command, Lieutenant Antok, entered the room, effectively making Pidge and Hunk become silent. Commander Kolivan squinted his yellow eyes at Keith, and Keith returned the glare. The two Dominant commanders towered over the group of humans.

“What is the issue.” He demanded looking at the escape pod. Immediately, he seemed to find it.

“This is not an Altean escape pod.” Pidge said. “It just looks Altean. I doubt it even works.”

“I see. I assume I am summoned because this was not in the official report.”

“No sir.” Hunk said straightening up.

“Is there anything else unusual that was found?”

“Something in the control room sir.” Shiro added. “Something that Keith found.”

“Show me” commander Kolivan demanded and walked towards the control room, Antok silently by his side. Keith glared at Shiro while Shiro acted like he had no clue what he meant. He preferred not to bring any unnecessary attention to himself, especially by Dominants. 

They arrived at the control room, the bloodstains still waiting for them, the other two Galra soldiers long gone. The Dominants stood silent as they waited for Keith to explain his findings. 

“This bloodstain is where King Alfor died. This smaller one does not seem to belong to anyone. It can’t be King Alfor’s, there are no drag marks. Combined with the fake pod information, we can come to the conclusion of what no one is saying out loud.” 

Antok faced Kolivan, his mask hiding any expression. Kolivan nodded and Antok left the room. “Follow me” Kolivan instructed Keith.

He followed the Dominant to their own ship, the other Dominant Galrans not looking up from their positions, everyone working in silent almost mechanical harmony. Commander Kolivan took Keith to the medic room, to the area they kept the dead Alteans to transport them back to their home planet. 

They stood in front of the dead, motionless for a while with their heads bowed out of respect. Kolivan then walked up to the body of the now former Altean King. The Galra soldiers did not clean any of the dead up, the Alteans the only ones entitled to that deed. 

“King Alfor was found on his stomach.” Kolivan motioned at his bloody clothes. “his right arm, which we know was his dominant was outstretched, his left arm was holding his weapon. What does that tell us?”

“He was holding something of importance.” Keith replied. Kolivan raised the dead King’s right hand, where the blood had dried in a square shape. “It looks like a data transfer device. The Altean ones are small and square. His thumb and index fingertips are the ones with the most blood, that could indicate the device was given to someone. The one that escaped.”

“Why would the attackers bother with a fake pod?” Kolivan asked. 

“The pod could not have been put in place by the survivor, there is no mechanism to suggest they were covering their trail. If it is believed there are no survivors, there is no evidence against the attackers identity. And it allows the attackers to hunt the survivor. But you knew that already.”

“What do you think should be done?”

“The Alteans deserve their justice. They deserve to know what happened to their King. And from whom.”

Kolivan looked pleased, at least as pleased as Keith thought he could ever really be.

“There has been a change in our mission. We are to deliver the vessel and bodies as instructed. We are to stay for the Farewell Ceremony, and then escort Prince Lance of Altea to Daibazaal, as he is to wed our Prince Lotor.” 

“Is he not meant to be the ruler of Altea?” Keith asked. He wasn’t educated enough in Altean affairs, but he heard that the prince with a reputation was to lead the planet.  
Kolivan produced a device, two Altean faces showed up in a hologram. One was female and had pink Markings on her cheeks and the other was Male with longer, Blue Markings that travelled down his cheekbone. 

“His sister, princess Allura will inherit the throne in a year after her father’s passing, as is Altean tradition. You and Shiro are to be the princes’ guards and escorts during his stay in our ship, in our eight-day trip back to Daibazaal.” Keith grimaced and starred at Kolivan annoyed. “The rest of your human group is being briefed. You are dismissed.” Kolivan said and left Keith, before he could complain, giving him the device. 

He left the chill of the medic room, starring at the Altean royalty angered. Surely they were more adequate officers than just a hybrid and a human for such a mission. 

The medic rooms were located close to the hangar, were the slick Altean ship was now docked. Typing away at the device, he found they will be on Altea in a couple of quintants, just in time for something called the Farewell Ceremony Kolivan had mentioned. 

He sighed and pocketed the device making his way to the small common room the humans had fashioned for themselves. It would have been bigger, but Hunk really wanted a kitchen for his experiments, and the Galra crew seemed to really like him, so it was allowed. He walked passed the kitchen through a door almost hidden behind the fridge. The door led to their cosy common room, complete with a human gaming console Pidge and Hunk were currently playing on and a small couch Shiro was using to lounge and stare at a device like the one Kolivan gave Keith. 

There really was no more space in the room, and Keith could not stomp his annoyance. 

“Someone is in a mood.” Pidge said, without looking up at Keith. She was playing against Hunk this time; the poor guy did not stand a chance. Shiro looked up from his device, his eyebrow raised. 

“Commander Kolivan offered no explanation of our findings and did not inform of what is going to happen, aside from the fact Shiro and I are to babysit a prince.”

“I think he is warming up to you.” Shiro said and went back to reading the information on the device. 

“Yeah, what was that about?” he threw a pillow at Shiro, which he caught with ease. “You could have told him you found the bloodstains odd.”

“You deserve your recognition” he said. Hunk sighed and Keith saw that Pidge had gloriously beaten him. Keith took his place; it was a simple fighting game that did not need much focus. He picked his character while Pidge was carefully choosing hers. 

“Well, now we are stuck babysitting the Altean Prince.” He started attacking the moment the fight logo appeared on screen. 

“Yeah we know” Hunk said while he sat defeated on the couch. “Antok informed us a while after you left.”

“What is the matter Keith? Didn’t you want a more important mission?” 

Pidge won first round.

“How is this more important? I don’t want to follow a spoilt prince around.”

“You followed me” Shiro said, turning a page.

“You are not spoiled.” Keith won the second round. “And barely a prince, we don’t have those systems anymore on Earth.”

“Come on Keith. How much trouble could the gorgeous dancing prince of Altea really be?” 

“If you like him Hunk, you can have him” Pidge was good, but he was better, he had to beat her.

“Yeah, I like my head attached to my neck thanks. How much trouble could one of us get into if we even look at him that way by Lotor, I don’t want to think about. Plus, he is not really my type. Too tall.” 

“How do you even know how he looks like?” come on, he had to win this, Pidge was getting too cocky already.

“Shiro shared the pictures of Altea and the royal family when he explained the mission. You should have seen Shiro blush when he saw the princess.” Pidge said. She did a quick combo and Keith’s character lost. He threw his arms up in frustration. Hunk took the control and challenged Pidge again, determination set on his face.

“So, you are over Adam? And all it took was what, a few years and a picture of a princess?” Shiro threw the same pillow back at Keith.

“Keith, I love you, but don’t make me tease you about the Altean Prince.”

“You can’t do that, and you know it.”

“Maybe not now.” Shiro smirked. Pidge paused the game as she and Hunk laughed. 

“Does Shiro know something we don’t?” Hunk asked

“Do you actually have a type Keith?” Pidge asked, straightening her glasses. The trio laughed while Keith glared. She reached over and grabbed Shiro’s device from his hands, finding the picture of the prince. “Wow Keith, you know I don’t get attracted that way from anyone, but even I have to admit this prince has a certain level of attractiveness.”  
Hunk took over the device and typed away. He pulled up several other pictures of the Prince, intelligence the Commander was willing to share.

“I see no dancing pictures, but I’m sure this would do.” He pointed at a picture of the prince training. He was in a fighting stance, holding a staff, Markings shining through his clothes. There was no skin visible, but the stance was perfect, and Keith could not explain why that off all things had him feeling his ears going red. 

“What are you two even trying to do here?” he asked, hoping his hair hid his ears. Like he didn’t know, how they loved teasing him.

“We are merely conducting a scientific experiment, in determining your type in guys. This is your fault really; you are too secretive.” 

“I don’t have a type!” he snarled. “And why does this prince have a reputation anyway, sure he is attractive but I don’t see why everyone talks about him like that.”

“So you agree he is attractive?” Shiro pipped up from the couch. 

“Shut up Shiro.” He crossed his arms and sulked on the couch. 

“It’s not his fault really.” Pidge said, bringing up her own console and typing away. “A visitor on Altea filmed the Prince while aerial dancing. It’s a difficult sport, but not seen that way from the various entities who watched the feed. The prince didn’t even know he was being filmed.” She typed some more. “The feed is long gone.”

“Good, it must have been annoying, to say the least.” Hunk took over the device. “It doesn’t look like he gets into a lot of trouble. You guys will be fine.”

“I don’t know.” Pidge said. “He looks like a flirt. And Keith’s face is red.”

They all turned to stare at him and he felt his face redden even more. “I thought we were done teasing me.” He murmured looking away.

“Nah, you are giving us more material every second you are here.”

“I think I’ll go train.” He said getting up.

“Oh come on Keith! Who are we going to make fun of?”

He grabbed the device and found a picture of the princess. “Here you go.” He tossed the device over at Shiro who blushed the moment he caught it. Pidge’s evil laugh was the last thing he heard as he left, rushing towards the training rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect long chapters from now on guys, there is a lot to be said :)

It was close to nightfall when they arrived at Altea. The planet’s artificial lights were all off, Altea’s outer rings dark, blending in the void of space. The planet’s inhabitants were preparing for the midnight Farewell Ceremony, giving the new arrivals a few vargas to adjust. The docking lights switched on momentarily for the Galra ship to dock. The Alteans were waiting for the Galra to disembark, a type of plant with a light pink glow the only light offered in the wake of mourning, besides the markings of the Alteans.

Commander Kolivan was the first to disembark, Antok close behind him. He had instructed Shiro and Keith to come out right after them. He was not going to introduce them to the Royal Twins yet; he merely wanted the Alteans to get used to their presence. The Queen of Altea had already started welcoming Commander Kolivan and Antok. Keith did not expect her to welcome him and his brother as well, with the same tone and sincerity.

“Thank you for your gracious welcome, Queen Melenor” Kolivan bowed and so did Antok, Shiro and Keith.

“Kolivan. It has been so long. I hope the journey here treated you well.”

Keith and Shiro shared a look. How did Kolivan know the Altean Queen?

“The journey was most sombre my Queen.” He was still holding her hands in his. “Daibazaal gives you its full support during these challenging times. As do I.”

They reached each other’s opposite arms, Kolivan offering a bow, while the Queen’s pink Marks lit. Aside from the Marks on her cheeks, she also had circular Markings on the inside of her palms. Keith realised they were identical to the Marks King Alfor had, on his palms.

“Were is he?” she asked, voice trembling. Kolivan nodded at some soldiers behind him; they gave a signal to the soldiers inside who in turn walked out, gurneys carrying the dead on their shoulders.

Altean figures entered the docking hall, with gurneys that seem to float on their own. The Galra helped them move the bodies carefully, the last one to be moved, the former King.

The Queen left to move him herself, Kolivan the only Galra assisting. While the other Alteans moved the gurneys inside the Queen brushed her husbands hair out of his face. When she placed her palm on his chest and his on her chest Keith looked away, the sight to intimate and raw. Shiro had done the same, while the remaining Galra soldiers took it upon themselves to soundlessly back away, close to the ship.

A different set of doors opened, and three figures walked in. One was female, and the glow of her pink Markings matched the glow illuminating from the flowers, bouncing off the white of her long hair. The second figure also had white hair, but was clearly male, his blue cheek Markings sharper than the rest. Along his body where many more Marks, faintly glowing, but still not allowing Keith to make out anyone’s features properly, even if he willed his eyes to change to their Galra side. The last figure had dark coloured hair, but purple cheek Markings, and purple circular Markings on his palms.

They all approached the Queen, and took turns placing their palms over the Kings chest, except the last figure, who chose the arm instead.

“They are the royal twins.” Shiro whispered to Keith.

His attention snapped to the male twin, his future target, but he still couldn’t make out any features. “Didn’t the report mention another sibling?”

“Yes, but I think she is too young. They still have to clean the bodies.”

Keith suppressed a shiver. He realised the same person he was being teased for, and the person Shiro was being teased for, were burring their father today. He felt like a dick. Glancing at Shiro, he was sure he felt the same way.

The royal family moved the King themselves, while Kolivan returned with the figure with the purple Markings. He was wearing light armour, probably used for training, and had a small sword on his hip. This must be one of the Bayard weapons the Alteans possessed, reserved only for their finest. While Keith’s standard sword was the same size as the one he saw now and extended, this one not only extended, but could also change to any weapon the owner wished.

“My name is Aecort.” The Altean introduced himself. “I am the Master of Arms of this region, and Master Trainer to Prince Lance, one of two. We have plenty of space available for your troop in the castle Commander Kolivan.”

“Thank you for your hospitality Master Aecort. However, only Lieutenant Antok, Officers Shirogane and Kogane and myself will be indulging in your hospitality. The rest of my troop are on standby, with orders to survey the skies during your sacred ceremony.”

“We thank you for your help during these times.” He paused while staring at the four of them. “Commander Kolivan, I could stay here and exchange formal pleasantries all night, but I am a simple man. Please allow me to escort you to your rooms.”

“We had the same thought Master Aecort.” Kolivan said, allowing for the Altean to lead the way.

They entered the Castle the same way the royal family did, and Keith realised the Master of Arms was stalling just enough for the family to have a head start.

“This is the Castle of Lions, dedicated to our sacred guardian, the cosmic White Lion. You are welcome to roam and explore, however I will advise not to press any button you can’t guess the function for, and the southeast wing of the castle is off-limits.”

Keith decided he liked this Altean, and Antok did too, taking from his slight chuckle. They turned left, to a narrow corridor with a few doors.

“These are the rooms you are going to use. They are all ready to occupy, so you can choose any one you prefer.” He turned to face them. “This is where I have to leave you. The Farewell Ceremony is almost upon us, and the Prince needs to be prepared.”

He gave them a slight bow which they returned and left hastily, walking towards the direction they were not to follow.

“Are they really allowing us to roam this place? Just like that?” Keith asked, still trying to adjust to the darkness of the castle.

“If they have something they don’t want us to see, I doubt we are doing to see it. Alteans look small and naïve, but don’t for once forget they are fearsome warriors, weapons experts and masters of Alchemy, one of the few species that have a relationship with quintessence, the purest and cosmic energy of the universe.” Antok said.

“Yes. But we are guests, so we are safe as long as we respect them and their customs. Now, for the Ceremony. It takes place at midnight in the Royal Cemetery. We cannot participate; however we are allowed to observe. A guard will meet us on this corridor five quintants before the Ceremony begins, we are to be stationed in the northwest outer wing, on a balcony that faces the cemetery.”

“Get some rest. There has never been a Ceremony with such a young Royal. It might be a long night.”

The Commanders chose the same room and left them at the corridor after a short nod. Keith glanced at all the doors they could try.

“Did they seem to know exactly which room to go to, or was that just me?”

“No Shiro, you are right. They have definitely been here before. and they know the Queen, at least Kolivan does.” He opened the first door in front of him. It was a decent sized room with a double bed. Nope.

“I have seen or read no report involving Altea with Kolivan in it.” Shiro said opening a door. He closed it and moved on to another.

“I forget you read reports for fun.” Next door he opened had two beds. Perfect.

“You don’t?” he followed Keith into the room. “Besides, Earth wants us to work alongside the Galra for the long-term, reports should be read. They started the Coalition, and only ask for that in return.”

“Yeah. A planet’s finest to join Kolivan’s troop. The Coalitions dream troop, filled with the galaxy’s finest, or as the Galra prefer us, the reject group.”

“Not this again.” Shiro rolled his eyes, ignoring Keith in favour of testing the bed.

“What? You know this troop is where the Galran empire places most half-Galras. We are only used during diplomatic missions, to please the Coalition with our diversity.”

Shiro sighed. “Listen Keith, I know you miss being in real action, and working difficult missions for Earth. But this _is_ a mission. Being here _is_ a mission. And you know I'm right.”

Keith groaned and let himself fall on the bed. He hated complaining to Shiro, he was always right about something. But he had to complain somewhere, and honestly, what are siblings for? Even adopted ones like Shiro.

“You wanna explore the castle? We still have a varga and a half before the Ceremony starts.”

“Give me a minute.” He said, the pillow muffling his speech. The bed had no right to be this soft.

“Aww, are we getting soft? A bed is all it takes now? You haven’t even reached your full growth yet, thanks to those Galra genes.”

Keith lifted his head to glare at Shiro. He knew very well how it annoyed Keith that he was still growing besides being twenty. “I only have a year left, Shiro. And no it’s not that.”

“Oh, have you caught up with the fact that you are Submissive? You need cuddles and soft beds and someone to look after you?”

“You are just jealous you are getting old. How old are you? Twenty-seven? You think the young princess is going to spare a glance to an old man like you?”

“I can take you any day Keith.” Shiro smirked.

“Prove it old man.” He jumped of the bed and joined Shiro outside the room.

“Did you see the corridor, the one before the one we are not supposed to go to? Race you there.”

Shiro dashed before he could even blink, he was half way through the corridor by the time Keith reacted.

“Not so bad for an old man huh?” he shouted as he turned towards the next corridor. Keith hissed, fangs producing and eyesight changing, letting his Galra agility take over.

He was so close to catching up, but the target corridor was close as well. Just before Shiro reached it, Keith pounced at him, throwing them both on the floor grunting.

Shiro started laughing only to bring his metallic hand to his mouth, silencing himself. Keith looked around them, a figure walked away from the corridor they were not meant to enter, pink Markings glowing and long white hair seemingly floating behind them.

“Keith. We forgot people are mourning.”

Shit. His ears heat up in embarrassment as he helped Shiro get up. “We were not that loud. And there is, like, no one here.”

“I know. But still.” He dusted himself, glancing towards were the figure disappeared.

“Go.” He helped him dust of, even if there was no dust he could see.

“What?”

“That was the princess right? Go and offer your help or something. I know you want to.”

“But-”

“No buts, go!”

Shiro seemed to struggle with himself. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed him away. He got the hint and followed the shadows were the figure left to.

Keith dusted himself off, or acted like he was, he couldn’t smell any dust. A faint blue glow caught his attention, coming from a room in the corridor, the one they were not allowed in. The glow was moving, fading and appearing again, Keith had to check it out. It was only the first room, how much trouble could he get in?

No, he could there. He shouldn’t, he was on a mission. But his feet carried him anyway, and the door was open, it was not his fault.

Long rivers of silky fabric run from the ceiling to the floor, an untraceable blue glow illuminating them, a force making them shuffle back and forth. The enchantment was calling, he had to touch, he had to touch the silk, was it even silk? All he knew was he had to stay in the room. He reached out-

“Hello Officer Kogane.”

He jumped at the soft voice that pulled him out of his dreamy state, starring at Aecort, outside the door.

“Master Aecort?” he felt like a deer caught in headlights, but aside from entering a room full of silk he did not know what else he did wrong.

“The Prince is preparing himself for the ceremony. It is best not to disturb him.”

“The Prince?”

The Master nodded, pointing a finger towards the ceiling. Keith found the source of the illuminating blue glow, the Altean Prince was stretching, blue Markings decorating a dark figure with untraceable features holding onto the silks, his form graceful. He hadn’t realised Keith was there, and how could he, in the darkness that surrounded the castle.

Keith jerked his hand away from the silk, quickly leaving the room. “I’m very sorry. I didn’t realise the Prince was inside.”

Aecort stared him down. He did not seem angry though. “Walk with me.” He walked down the corridor, allowing Keith in the forbitten side of the castle. “This is where the Royal Family’s’ rooms start” he said gesturing at the doors.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed.” Keith was in trouble.

“Don’t worry about it, curiosity is in every being’s nature.” He laughed the situation off. He stopped in front of a door, pressing a button to open it. Tiny specks of light met his vision, alongside faint glows, the colours mixing making them look white. Aecort stepped into a balcony and motioned for Keith to follow.

He could smell saltness in the air, sea was near. Squinting, he saw the glow was coming from Alteans, all almost motionless waiting. Some seemed to be standing on water, Keith strained his neck to understand what he was seeing.

“These platforms allow us to connect with Alteans that live over the sea. The Farewell Ceremony requires all of us.”

“Can’t they watch from a console?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to offend.

“The Ceremony requires all Alteans to connect.” He turned towards Keith and placed his hand on his arm, like Kolivan had done with the Queen. His cheek Marks lit a bit brighter, before going back to their faint purple glow. “You couldn’t feel me, could you? Aside from my touch?”

“No?” he still couldn’t tell if he was in trouble or not.

“Alteans communicate through touch. Every Altean is going to connect to each other tonight. Hence, the platforms on the ocean.”

Keith did not know how to respond. He glanced at the sword, still attached on the Master’s hip. The Altean saw him. “Through this communication, we learn who to trust. Are you trustworthy Keith?”

“What?”

“It is a simple question.” He removed the sword from its sheath. “I can tell you are like me. Man of action. And I know you are meant to guard The Prince.” He handed him the sword. “Can I trust you with my charge?”

Keith held the sword. He was conflicted, on one hand he was being questioned by a high profile Altean, on the other, he was holding a very rare weapon. He glanced at Aecort before listening to his instincts and focusing on the sword. It was white, with black details, and the balance was perfect. He raised it eye level, making sure it pointed away from the Altean. The sword expanded to his amazement, the hilt adjusting to his hand size. He lowered the weapon until it shrank back. Aecort seemed pleased.

“I cannot tell you if you can trust me. Just like you can’t tell me to trust you. If we are the same, then you know that trust is build.” He handed back the sword, hoping he wouldn’t be tossed of the balcony for giving a wrong answer.

The Altean smirked, and walked inside, Keith on his tail. “You are right Officer Kogane. Trust is built over time. That is why myself, and the Prince’s second Master are going to accompany him into his new life on Daibazaal.” He led them northwest, realising the time, Keith hoped he was not late for the Ceremony.

Aecort stopped in front of a door, looking at Keith. “There will be plenty of time to build trust, and review intentions. For now, please, enjoy the Ceremony.”

He left, disappearing in the shadows, and Keith couldn’t help but feel he was given a warning. Movement caught his eye, Shiro and his Commanders appeared, following an Altean guard. Shiro looked relieved and smacked him at the back of the head when the guard left, after opening the door, allowing them to sit outside.

“Where were you?” he hissed at him, glancing at the Commanders. They didn’t pay much attention to them.

“I had a little chat with Aecort. Did you know the Prince’s Masters are coming with us?”

“No, it was not in the report” he said scratching his chin. “Then again, this whole union thing was rather hasty.”

“So?” Keith smirked.

“So what?”

“Did you offer the princess your help?”

“Oh. That.” Shiro blushed and pinched his nose. “It was not the princess. It was some random guy who make me carry baskets of flowers around. I had offered my help before I saw his face.”

“Damn.” Keith laughed at Shiro earning him a shove and a glare.

“Officers.” Commander Kolivan said, offering them binoculars. “We are about to witness a sacred and rare event, in Altean fashion.” Keith stopped laughing, reaching for the binoculars, handing one to Shiro.

“What exactly is the Farewell Ceremony?” Shiro asked, while he looked through his binoculars. Altean shapes were making their way towards the Royal Cemetery, whose centre consisted of a circular stone. The royal family was there already.

“The Farewell Ceremony can only be performed by an Altean bearing the Marks of Protection. They are members of the Sacred Alteans and meant to lead the planet. The Bearer of the Marks, channels Altean energy given by all Alteans, and uses it to release the power of the diseased Bearer of the Marks to the cosmos. It is said that the energy returns to the current Bearer of the Marks, making the new Bearer more powerful than the last. The soldiers who died with the diseased Mark Bearer will also be turned into cosmic energy, in respect for their service of protection, which is considered the Mark Bearers sole duty. If someone died around the Mark Bearer meant that they were not protected.”

“And Prince Lance shall perform the ceremony?” Shiro asked the obvious, his teasing tone detectable only by Keith making him roll his eyes. He peered through the binoculars.

“Yes, he is the current Mark Bearer.” Antok replied.

The Ceremony begun, as the royal family walked to the circular stone. Alteans clad in long pink robes carried the dead and placed them on the centre of the circular stone, the king in the middle. Alteans gathered around the stone, and anywhere he looked Keith could see an Altean.

More Alteans joined the royal family in the circle stone; they must be the families of those who died with the king. Once everyone was settled and seated on the ground, Prince Lance removed his robe, wearing only a short fabric wrapped around his hips. Keith gulped at his frame. He lowered the binoculars. This was a very sacred ceremony for the Alteans, he would not disrespect it like that.

“A few minutes now” Commander Kolivan exclaimed. Keith waited, looking down at his hands. A horn was sound, and Keith finally looked through the binoculars again. Prince Lance was standing over the body of his father looking down. When the horn stopped he raised his head. He opened his mouth and started singing.

Keith's breath caught in his chest. The song was haunting, sorrowful and beautiful. The true weight of the situation dawned on him; the prince was saying goodbye to his father. He could not make out the princes’ features in the dark, but he didn’t know if he should, the whole situation felt very intimate, he was an intruder.

When the song ended, Prince Lance started over again, then again and again and again, each time sounding more beautiful than the previous one. Keith heard Shiro sniffle next to him, and he didn’t blame him.

From the distance he noticed lights appearing. He focused his binoculars and saw Alteans, the ones in the very distance lighting up their Marks even brighter and reaching towards the ones whose Marks were dim. In turn their Marks lit up and reached for the ones in front of them. With each touch, a new Marking lit up. They slowly reached the round stone, the royal family the last ones to have them. Queen Melenor, Princes Allura, and a younger Altean, who must be the younger princess, all lifted their arms towards Prince Lance, their heads bowed. Prince Lance finished his song and started again. His family reached and touched him at the same time, lighting up his cheek Marks. Keith saw him closing his eyes, his face distorted. Marks on his arms lit up, his palms his fingers. His thighs and his ankles. He reached the middle of the song and his family slowly removed their hands, and kept them upwards, their heads still lowered. Prince Lance motioned his arms towards the dead, their bodies a light. He circled around all of them before returning to his spot, still singing, Keith noticing he had Marks on his spine.

The lights that were the bodies lifted when the prince reached his final verse. On the last word he collapsed at the same time as his family stood and caught him, the rest of the Alteans standing. The song was now sang from all Altea, Prince Lance being help in the middle, his Markings still lit, and clearly in pain.

Keith gripped the binoculars but could not look away. Why were they not stopping? The Royal Family was clearly in distress.

The song ended and a portion of the light disappeared. Altea started the song again, and the prince’s head collapsed on his shoulder, his Markings still alit.

“One part of the light for each of the dead.” Shiro said under his breath.

“He is too young.” Antok sounded sad.

Keith watched the prince being held up while Altea sang. There was a smaller portion of light left and Lance pushed himself to his feet. Immediately, all of Altea sat down, their heads facing upward this time. He raised his hands over his head, the light following them. In the last verse the light grew, and when Altea reached the last word they screamed it. The light rushed towards Prince Lance’s body, and his Marks absorbed it.

Everyone’s markings lit off except the prince’s. “It’s not over.” Commander Kolivan said. “It shouldn’t be. Come officers, we might be needed.”

Keith had to tear his eyes away from the prince’s frame, he had collapsed again and was being pulled away by the Queen. They were led to the entrance of the castle, meeting the Queen, who was clutching onto her unconscious son, clearly upset.

“How can we be of assistance?” the Commander offered.

“With the Prince in this state, he cannot finish the ceremony as planned. We have to do it on our own. All of Altea has to participate and that includes the guards left in the castle. It would leave us open to an attack from the Planet Destroyers.” She held onto The Prince tighter as guards around her rushed outside.

“We could take him to the ship” Antok offered.

“He needs to be grounded; the ships are raised above ground. His room is on the ground floor. Could I ask you for assistance?”

“Of course, Queen Melenor, that is what we are here for. Kogane, you will take the prince to his room, and you are not to leave his side. Shirogane, you will stand guard at the door. Commander Antok and myself will arrange the rest of the group in and around the castle.”

The queen hesitated before handing the Prince to Keith. A small console appeared in her hand and she pressed a few buttons. More guards started exiting the palace and a small robot appeared. 

“This robot will take you to Lance’s room.” She told Shiro and Keith. “We have to go.” Aecort was by her side, helping her rush outside while Altea sang.

The commanders and Shiro bowed while Keith held a shivering prince. The robot stated moving. But Keith was stuck in place, the Prince grabbing onto his armour.

“What are you waiting for?” Commander Kolivan asked.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Sorry for the late update, I have been dealing with the death of a loved one.  
> I will try to update again in the same week to make up for lost time.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

So far, this must be the worst mission Keith has ever been in. He followed Shiro, following the robot to the prince’s room, said prince a shaking mess in his arms. He had curled up, one arm close to his chest, the other hanging onto Keith. His Markings would not lit off, Keith felt the heat through his suit, making him sweat.

The robot stopped in front of a large door, that slid open as soon as Keith stood in front of it. He carried the prince into the dark room, the door closing behind him.

“Keith!” Shiro shouted from the door “If anything happens I think I can use the robot to call for help, tell me if anything goes wrong”

“Everything is wrong.” He said under his breath. The Prince was twitching uncontrollably, he could not find a light switch, or button, or whatever, and the only source of light came from an open window, pale curtains swaying to the influence of an undetectable breeze.

He located a bed and marched towards it, placing the prince down as gently as he could. He remembered the queen saying the prince needed to be grounded, did this count?

Prying the Prince’s hands away from his suit, Keith stood by the bed, complying to the orders give to him by Kolivan; watching over the prince. The squirming, grabbing on the sheets, whimpers escaping his mouth and tears adorning his face, a glowing mess, prince.

Keith had been on tough missions before. Members of the crew had died in front of him, and they had even lost targets. But never, _never_ did Keith sit by and watch.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed to no one as he took his gloves off. He raised his hand towards the Prince hesitating. “Fuck it.” The Prince’s arm, his skin, was too hot to the touch, same with his back, the heat more concentrated closer to the Marks. Keith gently turned him towards him, a hand reaching his temple. Too hot. He sighed, the twitching and whimpering going straight to his heart.

The prince needed to cool down.

Water! A bathroom was bound to be attached to a royal’s bedroom right? All Keith had to do was ransack the room for towels and use them to combat the heat from those Marks, consequences could be dealt with later. For now, he had to go through someone else’s stuff.

He stepped off the bed and looked around. The room was tiny. Well, tiny was the wrong word, but considering that Prince Lance was, well, a prince, the room was small. There was a desk, a couple of chairs, and a closet embedded in the wall. Why wasn’t the room more luxurious? Was that a human guitar?

A loud whine interrupted his panicked mind ramble. Keith mentally yelled at himself and located a door withing the room, leading to a small bathroom, he had never been happier to see one in his life. Towels were in most cabinets he opened; he even found a bucket to fill with water. Grabbing as many towels as he could, including a small, soaked face towel and the water-filled bucket, he ruched back into the main room.

Only to find a shaking Altean price trying to climb through the window.

Keith run; the towels dropped half way, as did the bucket, he grabbed the prince and pushed backwards, both falling on the floor, the prince trying to claw his way out of the arms that held him.

“My prince please!” he pleaded, trying to hold him close. Arms were flailing, legs thrashing, damn, how long was he? “I need to cool you down!”

The bucket hadn’t overturned, Keith tried to reach for the towel inside it, but the Prince managed to break free. Keith grabbed the towel, and the Prince’s ankle, causing him to drop on the floor and cry out.

He quickly scrambled and turned the prince on his back, straddling him. Eyes widening, the Prince tried to push Keith off; Keith managed to pin an arm down, before attempting to brush the dripping towel on his temple. The Prince’s free hand grabbed at Keith’s armband, he squeezed, the armour creaking under the Altean strength.

Keith cried out, but didn’t stop, even as he felt the armour digging into his skin, combined with the heat of the Marks.

“I’m trying to help you!”

Perhaps not yelling would have been more helpful, but the Prince’s gaze looked _wild_ , the moonlight creeping from the window reflecting his blue eyes. He couldn’t reach the Prince’s temple so he did the next best thing; he squeezed water and let the towel drop on his face.

It caught the Prince off guard, Keith climbed off him clutching his right arm, holding it close, wincing. He heard the prince shuffle towards the window again and bump against the wall, but he never made an attempt to jump out.

Keith found the right spot in his armband, the one that inflated the armour turning it to a brace, creating some relief. He glanced in the shadows under the window, the moonlight creating a hiding spot for the Prince, but not his Marks. Wincing he brought the bucket closer, the towels too, and crawled into the light, finally able to see the Prince.

He was shaking so much, Keith at first thought he was spasming, the face towel in his hands. He didn’t attack him, but Keith could tell he was still wary. He inched closer, pulling the bucket along, making sure what he was doing was visible. He drenched another towel and showed it to the prince.

“I’m going to use these towels to cool you.” The Prince eyed him, breathing heavily, but didn’t say anything. Keith took it as a good sign, and gently pressed the towel on the leg that was closest.

The Prince gasped in relief, his head falling back on the wall. Keith let a breath he didn’t know he was holding and worked on spreading the wet towel to as much hot skin as possible. The Prince flinched when Keith moved the towel on the inside of his thigh. He looked scared, pained and scared but again, did not attack Keith.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He stared straight in the Prince’s eyes while letting the towel rest over the mark on his inner thigh. “I Promise.”

The Prince watched him work, but didn’t say or do anything, aside from stretching his leg to give access to the other Marks. Keith had moved over and was finishing his work on the other leg when the Prince gasped sharply. He looked up to find his eyes wide open, body starting to convulse. His head was hitting the wall, arms and legs out of control.

“Shit!” he pulled him away from the wall, closer, but he was convulsing on his armour instead. “No. Fucking. Break.” He said laying the Prince on the floor and taking his breastplate off, then pulling him on his chest.

He stayed still as the Prince spasmed, himself not really getting hurt, but still keeping his eyes shut. How long was okay for someone to be in this state?

It didn’t stop, it calmed down. He heard the Prince breathe again, and so did he. He didn’t let go, but brought the bucket closer, wetting another towel.

With a shaky hand, he mapped the Mark on the Prince’s spine, the Prince whimpering, burrowing his head in Keith’s neck, breath still fast, but stable, despite the constant shaking.

Keith was startled but didn’t stop. It made sense the Mark that covered most of his skin would give him the most pain. He made sure the towel was cold and wet every time it went over the Mark; he _swore_ he heard the prince hum. But his nose was by his neck, and his instincts were on the frizz. There was a stranger by his neck, but the stranger was hurt?

It did _not_ help that the stranger pushed himself up to look at him, a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

It did _not_ help that the stranger gently pulled Keith’s hair away from his face, revealing his Galra shaped ears.

“Y-You” he breathed, stopping to hold back a cry. “You…are…Galra.”

“I am, my Prince.” He wiped the towel over the Prince’s cheek, as he struggled to breathe.

“Why, why are you – helping me?” another spasm had him falling onto Keith’s shoulder, wheezing.

Keith cooled the spine Mark again, at loss on what to say. Why was the Prince being helped a surprise to him?

“I. Um, I was ordered to look after you.” Whatever response the Prince had was lost in a series of short spasms, Keith didn’t want him to hurt himself so he hugged him close, but still trying not to constrict the movement. It was a nightmare.

When the spasms stopped, he did not let go. “I promise I won’t hurt you my Prince.” he whispered. There was no response, only the sounds of ragged breathing. “I need you to tell me where else it hurts. And how can I help it.”

“I want to lay down.” The prince whispered.

“I will move you to your bed at once.”

“No!” the prince chocked. “Ground.”

Keith bit his lip. That was too risky. “My Prince, you could harm yourself.” He pulled away avoiding Keith. He could see his point; it did look like an uncomfortable position. Hoping not to get attacked, Keith hooked an arm under the Prince’s knees, moving him to rest between his legs, back to chest. “Is this better?”

The hum he heard made his day, he resumed wiping cool water on the Princes arms and cheeks, hoping the towel that managed to hang onto his legs was enough for now. He even ghosted the towel on the big Mark over his collarbone; his action seemed appreciated.

He lost track of time, the repeat of Altea’s mourning song creeping through the window, carried by the moonlight. At the end of each turn, the Prince would spasm, it didn’t take long for Keith to figure it out and to just hold onto him tight. But the further into the night the song went, the worst the spasms were, and Keith was worried.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand over his; the Prince had lifted his head starring.

“My Prince?”

“I-I trust you.” He didn’t know what to say, nor was he given time, as the Prince pulled his hand lower. His strength failed him, leaving Keith’s hand resting on his stomach. “Please.” He squirmed. “Hurts.”

Keith had forgotten about the Mark on his lower stomach. It was very low, the area seemed too intimate and Keith hesitated. The Prince whimpered but said nothing else. Keith’s hand shook. Damn it, why was it so hard? The Prince _asked_ for his stomach to be touch, and he wasn’t Dominant or Submissive anyway for it to mean something. He steeled his nerves; he was just being cruel at this point. He wet the towel and squeezed it over the intimate looking Mark.

The effect was instant, Lance yelled, and rushed forward, a hand over Keith’s. But he wasn’t pulling it away, he was holding it over the Mark, slowly falling backwards. Keith was there, and squeezed tighter, the water effectively calming the Prince down.

He strained his eyes and his heart sank. Altea had reached the final verse again. The Prince was aware of it too.

“Are you ready my Prince?” he put the towel down and wrapped his arms around him.

The Prince huffed and held onto Keith’s arms, body already stiffening. When the spasms started, Keith was ready, he knew he was going to get kicked at, and pushed, but he made sure none of the Prince collided with armour. He thought of Shiro, waiting outside the door, doing his job. If the queen gave the Prince to him, if Kolivan had commanded him to look after the royal, what would he have done? Would he have called for help right away? All of the Alteans were occupied, would he have gotten a medic from the ship? Should Keith call someone?

The idea didn’t sit right, a protective hiss threatening to leave his throat. He rolled his eyes at himself, while the Prince calmed down. He refused to be a stereotype to his Submissive status, a supposedly very protective creature, with people it had bonded. But this was not a bonding moment.

Right?

He uncurled his arms as the Prince steadied, tears streaming down his face.

“I got you my price” he murmured and wiped Lance’s tears away; the gesture felt too intimate, and it didn’t help that the Prince turned to look at him, more tears spilling. “I’m sorry”

The smile he received made him even sadder. He smiled back, weakly, and resumed cooling him down with the towel.

He was scared.

Scared the Prince would die in his arms, a sad smile the only evidence of suffering.

He sighed. It was a good thing the Alteans didn’t have the same dynamics as the Galra; his breastplate had his scent blockers on it and his scent would only alarm the Prince.

His hand was resting on his stomach and Keith noticed he also had Marks on his knuckles. With his free hand, he lightly ghosted his fingers over them, they were so hot to the touch. He cursed under his breath, was the prince’s whole body in agony?

He dipped the towel and his hand in the nearly empty bucket of water, wanting to cool down both hands at the same time. The Prince’s fingers intertwined with his, probably an instinct, but that didn’t stop Keith’s ears from heating up

The Prince jolted up, looking at their holding hands, that _he_ and only _he_ started.

“What else can I do for you, my price?” Keith kept his voice low, disrupting the song felt like sin.

“Your hands are tiny.”

“What?” Keith blinked.

“Smol” the prince giggled. He looked up and gave Keith a shaky smile. “You have small hands.”

“My prince,” Keith huffed, relief flowing, “I have normal hands. Your hands are just so big.” The prince laughed, a sound that calmed Keith down right away. “I mean look at these fingers” he continued, holding Lance’s fingers against his.

The smile Lance, no, the Price gave him was pained, but there was sincerity in it. He laid his head back on Keith’s chest, but did not pull his hand away.

“What is your name?”

“Err, Keith.” He did not expect the question.

“Keith.” The Prince hummed to himself. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He scrapped the last of the water from the bucket. “I need to get more water. I will be right back, I promise.”

He used the unused towels to lay the Prince’s head before sprinting into the bathroom. It was darker in there than the room, all windows were blocked, and he realised morning was soon approaching. He swore at the bucket to fill faster but it wouldn’t listen, taking its sweet time.

When it finally decided to fill, Keith rushed back into the room. The Prince was convulsing.

Violently.

“Shit!”

He run over trying to make sure his head was okay, this didn’t make sense, he made sure the song still had a few verses to go.

He knelt down, the moment his hand touched his back, the convulsing stopped. And the Prince did not move.

“My Prince?” he turned him over to look at him, his skin hotter to the touch than before. that was bad.

A blue essence was running down his cheeks from his eyes, out of his ears, nose. When he moved the Prince, more came out of his mouth.

That was very bad.

He wiped the essence away, only for it to disappear into the air, and shook the Prince. He would not wake up.

“Fuck, please wake up my Prince!” there was still a heartbeat. He was still breathing.

He picked up the bucket and emptied the whole thing at once, drenching the Prince. Seconds passed and he stirred, Keith sighed in relief. But the water on his skin was already evaporating so Keith made a decision.

Fuck this grounded stuff. He picked him up, wincing at his hurt arm and took him to the bathroom, into the tub. He turned the cold water on and made sure the Prince’s breathing would not be obstructed.

The song managed to creep into the bathroom and that blue thing started dripping out again. He wiped it away, and kept wiping it, cursing at the song and trying to wake up the Prince. He wouldn’t.

When the oozing stopped, only then did his body temperature drop a bit. He turned off the tap when the tub was full and made sure the Prince’s head was above water before he allowed himself to collapse on the floor, his ideal way of resting at the moment. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, way sharper after his Galra nature was revealed.

He couldn’t hear the song.

“Huh.” He got up and listen more, sure he was going deaf. Nothing. The song had stopped. And the bathroom was grey.

He did hear something. Shivering.

The Prince was now shivering.

The universe, or whoever was in charge was just being mean. Picked the Prince out of the tub and gently laid him on the tiles as he grabbed a couple of dry towels. He woke up while Keith was patting him dry, trying to get up.

“Hold onto your strength my Prince.”

“Tired.”

“I promise you will rest soon” he finished patting him dry, and helping him up, tying a dry towel around the garment he wore. The Prince whined, annoyed, and took off the towel.

“My Prince what-” he abruptly stopped when he realised he was taking that blue clothing off, becoming suddenly very interested at the ceiling, heavily blushing. At some point the Prince leaned on him completely, resting his head on his shoulder. He was so much taller.

“Are you decent?” the Prince laughed in his shoulder and Keith assumed he nodded. He looked down, and yes the towel was wrapped around his waist. Picking him up, he lead him into a room filling with pink sunlight and placing him onto the bed.

The prince curled grabbing onto some fine looking blankets, sinking in the pillows. He smirked and identified the best corner to watch over the Prince, like the plan originally was.

The Prince’s eyes snapped open and he jumped up, pulling the covers, and grabbing at Keith’s hand.

“My prince, it’s okay” Keith tried to soothe him, grabbing him before he jumped off the bed.

“Stay.”

“You are safe now my Prince.”

“Please.” His eyes pleaded, as his hand shook. He looked so frail.

“Okay.” He sat down and made sure the Prince settled back into his blankets. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

The rays of unusual pink sunlight reached the bed, illuminating the Prince’s white hair. It was not as long as his, but there was so much of it.

He didn’t think about it too much when he brushed his fingers through it, the Prince leaning into the touch in his sleep.

“I’ll stay.” Keith murmured playing with the soft hair again, smiling at the way his long fingers curled around the covers. Now that he was calm and no longer shaking, the prince was adorable.

What? He did not just think that. He paused stroking his hair, slowly pulling his hand away. Thankfully the prince did not stir. He had promised not to get up so he didn’t , but he ignored the need of playing with that soft hair or holding someone close.

He brushed his fingers over the soft knuckles, anyway, not letting go off the had the Prince had grabbed him with.

The door slid open, and Keith reacted, never leaving the Prince’s hand, getting up, grabbing his sword, pointing towards the intruder.

The Queen.

He was pointing his sword at the Altean Queen, his whole instinct to protect the unconscious body.

“It’s okay.” The Queen said, looking into his eyes. Her eyes darted for a split second, looking at their hands. “I’m his mother. You can stand down Officer.” From behind her, the youngest royal emerged, taking cautious steps towards him. He couldn’t bring his sword down, entranced by the situation. She reached him and hugged his leg.

“Thank you for protecting my brother.”

He retracted his sword. “I. I-Err”

“Officer Kogane, you are dismissed.” Commander Kolivan appeared in the doorframe, slipping in to stand by the door, from the inside.

“I-”

“I said dismissed.”

Shiro marched in, pulling him outside the room. “How did I get here?” was the last thing he heard the Prince say as the door slid closed behind them.

“What happened in there? Why are you wet? Where is your breastplate?”

“He was dying Shiro. I had to do something.” He slumped against the wall, slipping onto the floor.

“You will tell me everything. But first I gotta use it. Please cover for me.”

He walked towards the bathrooms on the other corridor, just as he turned, he bumped into Princess Allura.

“I’m so sorry!” Keith heard Shiro stammer, wide-eyed. Keith scrabbled to his feet and squared his shoulders, trying to blend in with the wall, or even better, if he could just turn invisible.

The princess stared at Shiro, as she pushed him off her. “Your ears! They’re hideous!”

“Th-Thank you?”

“Allura!” the youngest princess had opened the door and spotted her sister, ignoring Keith. “Come quick! Lance is awake! Kinda!”

Allura left Shiro standing, on his own, and entered her brother’s room, not before starring at Keith’s Galra like, but still human ears.

“Thank you?” he mouthed at Shiro, the moment the door slid closed behind him.

Shiro just raised his arms sighing and disappeared to the other corridor. He was back only a few minutes later, in time for two Altean guards and Aecort to arrive to replace them; Aecort eyeing him as they left.

“What was that about?”

“I might have wandered in the forbidden corridor.”

“Keith!”

“Don’t worry! He was nice and showed me around.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as he opened the door to their room. “You look like crap. Take a shower, rest and then you tell me everything that happened.”

“That’s a good idea. How about I just pass out?” he flopped on the soft bed, Shiro’s groan the last thing he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some side notes I would like to add.  
> In this fanfic, I have things a bit different, one of the characteristics of a fanfic. In my vision of this, for example, Lance's hair looks more like Kings Alfor's hair, but not as long (I never like canon Lance's hair, unless it blew in the wind). Keith's ears don't have fur, they are shaped like Krolia's and have the same colour as his skin.  
> HOWEVER.  
> I am a firm believer in the death of an author trope. If something doesn't make sense (English is not my first language) please don't hesitate to ask me, the only case I won't answer the question (I will always answer you), would be if it reveals plot.
> 
> If you have some elements you want to incorporate, but I don't, feel free to add them while reading. Example, Lance keeps his canon hair for you, or, I have noticed in some other fics Keith is Asian*, and ears are fuzzy, Pidge speaks Italian and stuff like that. While here, for me, Keith is not Asian, and I do not know Italian for Pidge to speak, if you envision them like that, it's okay.
> 
> What is not said can be interpreted as pleased. I can play Rowling and tell you things if you ask, but really, you guys do your thing.
> 
> *Keith's cannon nationality is not specified in any cannon info I got my hands on. This is only mentioned because some fanfic writers get hate for nationality erasure. Personally I'm open to all, and Shiro's nationality is the only mentioned, because of (minor) plot stuff in future.
> 
> Sorry for the ramble, and thank you for reading :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, here are two chapters to apologise for being late
> 
> And yes I'm super late, but Catradora is canooooonnn :D :D :D

_I said dismissed._

His eyelids were so, so heavy, but they _had_ to open, he _had_ to see. Two figures rushed out of his room and Lance wanted to cry out, one of the figures was precious and his hand felt suddenly _so_ empty. But the door closed and it was gone.

_How is he?_

The voice was gruff, putting Lance on edge. But he couldn’t move.

His door slid open again. Wait he recognised his door. He was in his room! Why was he there? He had another obligation, he was sure of it, something was wrong. He was outside, there were people, a lot of them, he was singing and something happened-

“Lance it’s okay.” The sweet voice of his sister swam I his ears thwarting a shaking he wasn’t even aware of. But his sister was here, so he had to be safe, even if the rough voice was still in his room, and he didn’t even know how he got there.

The rough voice was accompanied by softer, honey like ones, and he knew his family was there for him. He settled into the covers, ready to sleep, but he couldn’t. Something was missing.

His door opened twice more, and he was disturbed, his covers moved slightly, familiar hands inspecting his Marks. It had to be Tilas.

He relaxed again, and tried to sleep, as Tilas was focusing on his Mating Marks, tracing them, the touch featherlight on his palms.

_He’ll recover_

_He was dying_

_I felt it, he found them_

_How could this be?_

_Veronica put that down_

_He would be dead without them_

_He can’t know_

_Not yet._

“Lance, I need you to relax for me.”

He struggled against his master’s touch, calming energy flowing through their connection through their Marks. He needed to hear, he had to listen what the voices were saying, but Tilas was making his body heavier, the dark sounds that accompanied sleep sang deeper, claiming his mind. “Rest Prince Lance.” His voice faded away, warm darkness claiming his conscious…

He jolted awake, gasping, looking around. It was the middle of the day, mourning pink sunlight blasting through the open window, playing with the colours of the room. Lance groaned and covered his eyes, a glorious headache occupying his headspace.

“Lance! You are awake!” Veronica grabbed him into a hug, her small arms struggling to contain him.

“Veronica!” he winced but tried to hug her back anyway. “What happened?”

“The Ceremony, something went wrong.” Her eyes watered, but she wiped the tears away, fast. “We had to do it ourselves. Mother said we had to use you as condoot.”

“Conduit?” Things must have gone very wrong if he had to use all of Altea to absorb The Fallen’s quintessence. And he couldn’t even remember it. “Veronica, there was someone in my room. Who was it?”

“Yes, Mother asked Commander Kolivan for help.”

“So there _was_ someone in my room. And they were not Altean?”

“No he was not.”

“He? Who is he? Who was with me?”

“Just a guard Kolivan commanded to be with you.”

“Do you know his name? What he looks like?”

“Sure.”

Lance held his breath, as Veronica pulled away, why was the identity of the guard so important he couldn’t tell, but Veronica seemed distracted by his covers, tracing the pattern of the blanket.

“Veronica?”

“What?”

“Are you going to tell me who it was?”

“Oh.” She smirked and played with her hair. “No.”

“What? Why?”

Her eyes gleamed as she answered, “Why don’t you ask Kolivan?”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

“I can’t just ask the Galran Commander who was my guard! The Galra are pretty strict when it comes to military, the guard won’t matter, and I would just bother.” He stammered quickly, feeling his cheeks redden.

His sister didn’t believe him.

“I still won’t tell you.”

“Veronica!” he couldn’t believe she was laughing.

“What? You won’t be around anymore to tease you. If I don’t tell you I get to mess with you while you are gone.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How old are you again? There must be an age restriction before you are allowed to be evil.”

“I’m not evil. I’m just smarter than you.”

He huffed and rubbed his eyes. Even though he was annoyed, he had to admit he was a bit impressed. She rubbed his back, lighting her Marks, but Lance was only able to light the ones on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” she felt his discomfort.

“I can’t light all my Marks.” He stared at his hands, trying to get the Mating Marks to light. Nothing.

“Master Tilas said you should not try anything until you have rested plenty and he is ready for you. He also said you should stay in bed.”

“I need some air. He knows there is no way I’m staying in bed.”

“Air? Your window is wide open. Maybe you just want to find the guard who saved you.”

“Saved me?”

Veronica’s eyed widened and she blushed. “You were meant to find out by Tilas.”

“What do you mean saved me?”

“Well… the Ceremony didn’t go as planned. A guard brought you here. Tilas was not to take part in the Ceremony, in case he absorbed the Quintessence by accident, but he said he could still feel everything you did. He said-” she looked away, Lance reached and hugged her, keeping their connection alive. “He said you were dying. And the guard kept you alive.”

“There is more to the story Veronica. I can feel it from you.”

“I can’t say.” She pulled away, her blue Marks lighting off. “I am not allowed to.”

“Veronica-”

“Mom said.”

He sighed. After the King’s death, Veronica had stopped being so defiant of their mother. He patted her hair. Everyone had their own way of dealing with things.

“Will you at least tell me who the guard was?”

The gleam returned in her eyes at a frightening pace. “Nope. But I can tell you only some of his parts were Galra.”

“That doesn’t help! Everyone knows Commander Kolivan’s troop consists of half Galra and species of the allies of the Syndicate.”

“Hmm.” She played with her hair, while acting like she was thinking. By the ancients, when did his baby sister become so cunning? “I can tell you the other half of his species.”

“That will help I guess.” The trick was to act uninterested. Diplomacy at its finest.

“He is also human.”

“Human?” there hadn’t been any humans on Altea for a while. That would be interesting.

“Well good luck finding him.” she got up, smirking, and patted her dress down.

“Oh, I don’t need luck.” He leaned back on the pillows, stretching as Veronica narrowed her eyes at him. “I will take your advice. I will just ask Kolivan who was guarding me.” Veronica’s mouth fell. “You are so right. Thank you for the idea.”

“No! you can’t, I had a plan!”

“Your plan was not fair.” It was his turn to smirk.

“But Lance-” her eyes teared up, and Lance felt his stomach fall. “You are leaving!”

She sobbed and Lance didn’t know what to do, he pulled the covers around him, and reached at his sister, lighting his cheek Marks again. She didn’t light hers, the refusal gutting him. She started pulling away, but he held her closer.

“Veronica, it will be okay. I promise.”

“I wanted to tease you because I will miss you so much. But now…”

“Hey.” He wiped her tears, lifting her chin up. “You are my little sister; you can tease me anytime.” She sniffled, looking away. He sighed. “Okay. I promise I won’t ask Kolivan who the guard was.” He wasn’t going to anyway; he was hoping Veronica would get the bait and spill. “I will look for them myself, with the clues you have given me.”

“You promise?” she said sounding hopeful.

“I do.”

“The other half of your guard is human, so you need to give me a human promise.” She said, showing him her pinkie finger. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

The intertwined their pinkies. “I promise I won’t ask Kolivan about the guard.”

“You human pinkie promise? With the threat of having your pinkie removed if you break your promise?”

“Gross. I promise.”

“Good.” Her eyes dried almost instantly and she jumped off the bed, no trace of sadness.

“What just happened?”

“I told you I am smarter than you.”

“Are you serious? You are not sad at all?”

“I am, but I can handle it.” She beamed at herself, Lance’s face going bright red.

“You tricked me! You _are_ evil!”

She only laughed and walked away, towards the door. “I’m not _that_ evil. I will give you one more clue. Your guard left his breastplate in your room. Before Kolivan took it, I wrote my name in it, with blue ink.”

“What? Why would you do that.”

“You will see.” Her eyes darted on the floor, whatever she was hiding masked behind lots of training to hide emotions, courtesy of the royal family. “Lance?”

“What, you brat?”

She bit her lip, the smile his comment gave her turning sad. “I want you to know, I am on your side. I want you to find out.”

She left fast, letting Lance wonder what she meant. He fell back on the pillows, puzzled by the many mysteries of what happened with the ceremony.

First, something went wrong, but considering how young he is, he should have seen it coming. Then he almost died? And it was up to a Galra soldier to save him? Where was his people? And why didn’t he remember any of that?

There was sudden pressure over his chest, his hand flew over his heart, while he gasped.

He had to find the soldier. He didn’t know why, but he had to.

He pulled the covers off after the pressure disappeared, only to find himself naked, sitting on a towel. Another mystery. Was it connected to the abundance of towels scattered across his floor? What in the ancients happened?

He found his robe by the edge of the bed, and pulled it on, inspecting the towels. They were left by his bed, his window, and even made their way to his bathroom. There was even a bucket by the window. He reached for it, a sharp pain slicing through his head as he did. He groaned, stabilising himself by the windowsill. He was losing his balance, he tried to make himself sit on the floor instead of falling.

He sat there, holding his head, trying to breathe. When he opened his eyes, the pink sunlight was gone, he could only see moonlight in front of him, and a figure hiding behind it. He reached towards the figure, it entered the stream of moonlight, a pale face with midnight hair blocking his features, the shadows behind it trying to claim it. The face was about to look up, and as sudden as it had appeared, it was gone.

Pink light was back, warm, yet Lance was shivering, a longing he couldn’t understand souring his mood. He sighed and got up, the vision another mystery to solve.

He picked up every towel, and cursed when he tripped over his blue ink, the liquid spilling everywhere. Veronica didn’t put it back.

He mumbled to himself all the way to the bathroom, hastily picking up all the towels.

They dropped when he opened the door and found another one. In the middle of the bathroom, a towel just like the others, yet he couldn’t pick it up, he stood over it, his feet fitting inside it, like it was dropped around him. he closed his eyes, and the warmth of a presence surrounded him, he was safe.

They weren’t visions, they were memories.

He shook himself out of his trance, and picked up the still wet towel, throwing it over with the rest. The tub was full of water, but the closer he walked to it, the more nauseous he felt. Something bad happened in there. He made sure it was empty when he left the bathroom.

He didn’t feel like dealing with the ink, so just slipped into a loose chiton and a hooded cloak, although considering they were both blue, the colour of royalty, it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to be recognized. He at least hoped people would take the hint and leave him alone.

He didn’t bother with shoes, leaving the room without them, his Marks did a good job protecting him over the years against common nuisances like easily hurt feet. Plus he wasn’t going to see anyone for his outfit to look good.

He wanted to hide in the shadows as he made his way to the indoor gardens, but he had never witnessed the Mourning Sun, the pink rays flirting with every colour they touched. He tried to catch the sunlight in his palm, the warmth radiating almost impossible for a ray of such a small size. He giggled when it warmed his palm, the pink turning a faint purple over his blue Mating Marks. Such a beautiful light yet created in a time of sorrow.

He knew his father would like it. The way he bounced the light off the Marks of his knuckles; he could picture his father doing the same thing. He was smiling when he reached the indoor gardens, pulling his hood down.

The Junibug flowers were radiating in their open yet full of shadows space; sun would only harm them. And it would hide their subtle glow, a white light said to be from the heart of Altea itself.

Lance inhaled the sweet smell the Junibug radiated and, stepping closer, let the quintessence inside him light his cheek Marks. The Junibugs closest to him shone brighter, the flower itself moving towards him, their light gracing him.

His eye caught movement, he was startled to find another person in the shadow garden, staring at him, seemingly startled themselves.

The person in question was tall, human, and handsome. Very handsome. Rounded ears aside, Lance’s cheeks warmed up, even if he still was startled. The stranger gulped and bowed squarely, a strand of white hair mixing with black.

“Prince Lance, I’m sorry to have startled you.” He straightened those broad shoulders up, and Lance felt no shame in staring. “I will leave at once.”

“It’s okay.” He squealed, but with dignity, obviously, taking a few steps closer. “Who are you?”

“My name is Takashi Shirogane.” He said, a metal arm gleaming with the Junibug light as he placed it over his chest. “I am an Officer in Commander Kolivan’s troop, of the Galran Empire, send to work with the Galra Empire as a token of alliance with Earth.”

“Earth huh.” He eyed Officer Shirogane, walking around him, amused by how rigid he stood while Lance surveyed him. “We haven’t had humans here for a while.”

“I was not aware that humans have been on Altea before.”

“We were of the first planets to offer hospitality and knowledge once the first humans learned to survive in space. I guess we didn’t leave an impression.”

“I’m sure my ignorance can’t possibly talk for all humans.”

This human was different, Lance decided. He was very calm around him. While Lance didn’t consider himself anything too special, he was aware that his status and abilities tended to have beings acting different around him. But Officer Shirogane did not. Either he was completely clueless, or… He eyed the metal arm, definitely a Galran design. This human was not easily thrown off.

He cleared his throat, but Lance only stared back. Shirogane clenched his metal fingers into a fist and released them, raising his arm closer to him. “The Galran Empire was kind enough to donate me an arm after the one given to me by the Planet Destroyers malfunctioned.”

Ah. That explains a lot. Aside from destroying planets, the Planet Destroyers run the biggest (and only) illegal fighting arena and were known for kidnapping beings of different species to test their limits.

Lance nodded and stepped even closer. “Are you enjoying the Junibugs?”

“Erm-” Lance fought the urge to smirk. The officer was blushing. “I didn’t know that’s what they were called.” He looked at the flowers, refusing to look at Lance.

He finally smirked, but let the poor guy be, moving closer to one of the flowers. It rushed towards him when he lit his cheek Marks again, the rounded petals soft to the touch, and while the light looked cold, the flower itself was warm.

“How do you do that?”

The Officer’s eyes looked soft and kind, mimicking his smile. Lance smiled back and turned towards the flower again. “Alteans are Altea. Everything is one.”

The Officer bowed his head at his answer, the shadows surrounding him creating a familiar image.

Wait a minute.

Veronica said the guard who saved his life was Human.

She also said he had Galra parts.

Takashi Shirogane’s arm was Galran.

He eyed the Officer, gaze fixed on the flowers, but his rigid posture, lowered head, everything was telling Lance was watching out for him. Was Shirogane the guard who saved him?

He had to be; Lance could totally see himself being saved by this handsome Human. He stared at the white strand of hair; he didn’t remember it. But again, he didn’t really remember the night.

Could he ask? This man had survived the Planet Destroyer’s arena, would he mind being asked if he guarded Lance? Or was it too little of a situation for him?

Lance gulped and focused on the flowers. He was there for them. Not a man, who if he remembered correctly what humans had once told him, is called a snack back on his planet.

He heard footsteps, and they both turned towards the sound of someone yawning loudly. Another human appeared, male, rubbing his eyes.

“Damn it Shiro, you should have woken me like, two vargas ago”

The new human appeared satisfied enough to stop rubbing his eyes, pulling his hair back instead, revealing a set of amazing ears. This human must be part Galra.

“Language, Officer Kogane.”

“What? ‘Damn it’ is not swearing. And why are you calling me Officer?”

Lance had to see the new human properly. He peaked his head from behind Officer Shirogane, only to lock eyes with the most beautiful human he has ever seen. His hair fell around his face as he spotted Lance and froze, hair that belonged to the midnight sky. His skin shone under the Junibug light, big eyes startled, reflecting a light of their own.

“Hello.” Lance said, head tilting to the side. This human felt different too.

Officer Kogane gave him a curt nod, and backed away, disappearing into the shadows.

“Rude.” Lance said to anyone in particular. The human just left!

A sharp pain entered his skull, sending him to his knees.

“Prince Lance are you okay?” Shirogane’s voice said, but Lance could not see him, his eyes saw a memory, he was looking at his window. No, his window was in the background, he was looking at a hand, a hand that was holding his. And while he felt Officer Shirogane holding him up, he knew in the memory he was on the floor, against a chest.

Officer Shirogane held him closer when he didn’t answer, and Lance wanted his chest to feel like the one he was remembering. He allowed himself to melt closer, wanting to enjoy the feeling.

Something was off. He didn’t understand what.

“I- Erm- I think I need more rest.”

“I shall escort you to your rooms at once.” He picked him up effortlessly, Lance wanted to jerk away, something was very off.

“I’m sure I can manage.” The vision disappeared, leaving him with a headache.

“Let’s not take any risks.” Officer Shirogane was already halfway outside the shadow garden. Lance could swear he saw the Junibug flowers point towards the shadows, were the other human left.

He sighed, and pulled his hood over his head, the pink light suddenly too much. Every turn and step was familiar, even if he wasn’t the one walking, the arrival to his rooms did not catch him by surprize.

The headache was residing, but something was bothering him, something he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Prince Lance?” Shirogane asked. He had helped Lance to his feet, but looked worried, he must have said something Lance ignored.

“Yes?”

“I’m not able to open your door.”

“Oh, I can do that.” He touched the pad by his door, the pad recognizing his touch. It slid the door open creating the faintest of sounds.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No Officer, I will be fine.” He said glancing at the shadows, Altean guards making their presence known only to him, hands on their weapons. “You have been most helpful”

Shirogane bowed in respect and waited until he closed his door. But Lance didn’t close his door, he waited until the human flustered and awkwardly pointed towards the hall.

“I’m going to go now.”

“Enjoy the day Officer.”

He watched him go, shamelessly observing his figure, until he was out of sight.

“I do not require supervision.” He said to the shadows. Instead of the previous guards, Aecort emerged, a hand relaxing on his Bayard, currently turned into a sword.

“You know you were asked to rest. And I know you wouldn’t. It’s called initiative, young Prince.”

“Were was your initiative when I was unwell in the Shadow Gardens. What if Officer Shirogane attacked me?”

“I recall you saying you do not ‘require supervision.”

Lance’s face heat up. “It’s not the same thing!”

“And do forgive me if I’m wrong young Price, but you did not seem to mind the presence of the Human. I am a simple swordsman, my eyes could be lying to me, but you did not seem to be bothered by the thought of being attacked by Officer Shirogane. Or by the other Human if I'm not mistaken.”

“You are a gross old man.” He blurted, completely cornered.

“And you are a spoilt Prince.”

“I could have you hanged.”

“I would make the noose myself.”

The guards behind Aecort had appeared, starring back and forth between him and his Master. True, no one spoke to Lance like that, this open, but Aecort basically raised him, along with his Mate.

One of the guards lowered his spear towards Aecort, but all Lance could do was start laughing.

“I should go and rest Aecort. I am leaving today, and I need to make sure everything is packed.” He smiled at the guards, the one with the spear the first one to disappear, before Aecort saw her.

“Rest Prince Lance, and I won’t tell Tilas about your visit to the Shadow Gardens.”

“Yes you will! You are Mark Mates!”

“You got me there.” He said smirking.

Lance rolled his eyes and closed the door. Talking to his masters was always fun, but this damned headache wasn’t going anywhere.

He sighed as he took his cloak off and prepared his attire for traveling. Part of him wished his sister were here, but Allura had taken on the responsibilities of their mother, while Queen Melenor was now active ruler. Plus, she also had to teach Allura how to be the next ruler, so there wasn’t really anytime for heartfelt moments.

But that didn’t mean Lance didn’t want them. Curling back into his bed was the only comfort he allowed himself. Flashes of his family raced over his head, his father laughing at something funny he did, Allura being annoyed, her chubby young face adorable, his mother crying while smiling when she announced Veronica would soon join their family, her husband dancing up and down with the twins.

The sheets would tangle around him as he twist and turned, trying to take the images out of his head, they were no comfort, not yet, time was still young.

Every old memory ended with a new one, with Lance being held, his burning skin soothed by a towel, held gently by a pale hand, he wasn’t sure were the past ended and fresh past, the one that alluded his memory begun. His skin remembered the presence of someone else, someone without a name or a face.

He jolted upright, full awake checking every corner of the room. He could swear he felt fingers ghosting over his skin, his hair played with.

He didn’t rest. He had been in a sleep-like trance, but he failed to rest, no satisfaction of enjoying one’s sleep; the shadows of the room had shifted, time had passed. The trunk and bags that held the belongings he chose to depart with were mocking him by the foot of the bed, his travelling clothes waiting for him.

It was time.

He pulled on his clothes.

He combed his hair.

He placed his circlet over his head.

The Prince of Altea was ready to leave.

He forced a smile before opening his door, guards were already waiting to transport his belongings to the Galran vessel. He let them in, one of them informing him that his sister was waiting by the hangar. He let them do their work and made his way to the hangar.

Lost in his head he didn’t see his mother, until she let him bump into her.

“Mother!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps back, bowing. Her soft smile contrasted her far-off eyes, reality allowing them to focus in the present. She did not lit her cheek Marks, she hadn’t, ever since the King passed. She held her son’s face in her palms, and Lance leaned into the touch, memorising the warmth of her being.

“Walk with me” she asked and Lance held her hand as she took him to the hangar, their shadows mixing with the quietness the Castle had commanded. She squeezed his hand when the hangar doors started to open, and let go when the Galran vessel appeared, bulky and intimidating. Queen Melenor waved at a guard; she appeared holding a ceremonial white box. Inside, Lance found his Bayard, the one he always had to put back after he was done training. He didn’t need the box anymore.

“I love you, my son”. The Queen said. She offered one final smile before she followed the shadows to Kolivan, conversing in whispers.

The Bayard shone in his hand, turning into a spear. He smiled fondly at the familiar shape, asking it to turn into a small staff, that he placed at his hip.

Commotion near the Galran ship caught his attention. He heard raised voices, and spotted his master Tilas, talking to the two humans he met earlier. Well, he wasn’t talking, the short human was, not exactly yelling, but talking very, very aggressively towards his master.

His ears shook in anger and he quickened his pace, trying to make out what the angry human was saying.

“You were so irresponsible! You should have performed the ceremony instead; the Prince could have died!”

“Keith-” Shirogane tried to calm him down, noticing Lance’s approach.

“No Shiro, you were there too, you saw-”

“You don’t know what you are speaking of” he spat not waiting for the Human to notice him. Officer Kogane spun around, jumping back, creating some space.

“I-”

“If anything had happened to my brother, I would have taken his place,” Allura said, appearing next to Lance, mirroring his expression. “Your Galran Prince would have a consort either way.”

Shiro tried to interject but Aecort interrupted him, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Forgive the soldier Lance. He means well, and as you said, does not know what he is talking about.”

“Maybe he should shut his quiznak then.”

“Lance!”

His ears dropped in fear, and he turned around. “Mother?”

She pinched her nose but chose to ignore what happened. “I see you are…acquainted with Officer Kogane. I have requested Officer Kogane and Officer Shirogane to personally ensure your well-being on Daibazaal.”

“Mother!”

“I am not to be questioned. Commander Kolivan has agreed.” She pointed at the Galra beside her, “And the command will be passed down.”

He glanced at the humans, he technically could override her command, but his mom was a bit scary right now. Shirogane was trying to maintain a pleasant smile, Kogane was looking away, his face red.

“Queen Melenor, we thank you for your hospitality.” He bowed. “I shall update my Officers.” With a look alone, Shirogane and Kogane followed him closer to the ship. His Masters gave him and his sister space, she immediately crushed him into a hug.

“Try not to let your mouth get you in trouble.”

“I’ll do my best” he huffed, hanging her back. She pulled away; a small glare directed towards Officer Shirogane. “You are glaring at the wrong person?”

“Don’t mind that,” she smiled his wonder away. The side doors opened, and the guards holding his belongings made their way towards the Galran ship. One of them dropped a bag, and all the Galra in the hangar froze.

He rolled his eyes at his sister and they walked towards the guards. He picked up his bag, patting the apologetic Galra on the arm. Veronica was nowhere to be seen.

“How are you. And don’t say fine, I know you too well.” She lit up her Marks, making a connection, as if to ensure he wouldn’t lie.

“I _am_ a bit scared Allura. I wouldn’t lie to you.” He glanced over at his Masters; it was time. “It has to be done.”

“It doesn’t. I can wed Lotor.”

He sighed, thinking about all the rumours surrounding the Galran Prince, that Allura thinks she knows. She hadn’t heard the story of his friend, Princess Nyma, and it was not his to tell. “I would never allow him anywhere near you.” He whispered.

She couldn’t answer that. They made sure they didn’t say goodbye.

His steps away from her were heavy, body fighting against will, and neither lost nor won. A quick glance towards his mother, and he was on the ramp, halfway into the Galran vessel, the human Officers on each side of the ramp, the short one avoiding his gaze.

“LANCE!” a shout stopped him, and turning, he saw Veronica, running towards him, a Juniberry in hand. She slipped through the Altean Guards, and the Galra ones did not dare touch her.

He crouched to meet her hug and pinch her cheek. “I love you” was whispered in his ear, and the flower pushed into his hand.

Leaving him, Veronica did the last thing he could ever predict; she hugged the short human’s legs, looking right at Lance. The human tensed and kept his gaze right ahead, there wasn’t really anything he could do.

As she run to their mother and Allura he rolled his eyes at her antics and made his way into the ship, his Masters already inside. The three of them stared at what remained of the royal family on Altea as the ramp was raised and the doors closed, Lance making sure the last his family saw of him was a brave smile.


	6. Chapter 5

In complete honesty Lance was more than exhausted.

His guards had led him to the room he was going to use while on the ship, his stuff already inside, secured for take-off. The human-only guard, Shirogane, had told him they will be waiting outside his room for the rest of the day, as per orders of their Commander. He rejected it at first, doubting he was in danger, and he knew how to defend himself, but the human was adamant they followed orders. Lance thanked them, well, thanked the human-only one; the other one would not speak and avoided his gaze.

Upon entering the room, he dropped his bag and plopped on the bed. It wasn’t nearly as soft as the one back in his room, then again this was more of a mission vessel than an ambassador’s one; the arrangements for the marriage and the return of the Altean ship _were_ quickly made. At least there was a bathroom that also had a shower, he didn’t want to be intruding anywhere while he was looking for a bathroom.

His Marks still didn’t lit, sure not even a full quintant had passed but he still needed them to shine; the effort left him dizzy and nauseous, a headache threatening to be a permanent resident in his headspace. He tried again. Only his cheek Marks graced the room with their light.

Even that was exhausting. He groaned loudly and wondered how sound proof the room was.

Ears shivering he sat up, his skin on edge. The atmosphere changed, gravitational forces fighting around him. A few ticks and they were over. They were in orbit.

He had left Altea.

He had left his home.

He was to marry someone he had never met, and who is known to be…temperamental.

He clutched the juniberry flower Veronica gave him closer to his chest. It was cut well; it would last for a while. Smelling the sweetness of the flower he wondered if it was possible to make it last longer, to preserve the sweetness of the smell lightyears away from the source.

The idea of his future husband loomed in his head, whispering dark questions, question he couldn’t help but ponder on. Would he be able to see the Royal Garden again? Or the Shadow Garden? Was he meant to only see his families faces through screens?

He wanted, he longed to be overreacting, but the failed coupling of Prince Lotor of Daibazaal and Princess Nyma of Beezur, a close friend to Lance, told otherwise. As far as the people were concerned, the two characters did not match, and the politics of the planets allowed for the separation. But Nyma, whose planet was in the same system as Altea, and was fond enough of Lance from a young age to make friends of him, had indulged him in other information, information he promised with his Markings he would keep, and they did not predict a promising future for Lance. But family is family and politics is politics. In this case, they had to mix.

He sighed and stroked the pink flower petals. The Juniberry had to be preserved. Rushing to the bathroom he found the little purple cup that was meant to hold his toothbrush; he filled it with water instead and placed the flower gently inside.

A sharp knock interrupted his darkening thoughts, he rushed to answer, heart stammering from being surprised. Tilas was on the other side of the door, a gently smile flattering his features, the two attractive humans – no, the one attractive human and the rude one, were standing either side of the door frame.

“Lance.” He reached for his chest, greeting him with his Marks. Lance reached back, but he couldn’t light them all, again, only his cheeks, and stars swam in his vision, he wobbled.

He almost sank to his knees, but Tilas caught him and pushed them both into the room. The door closed on it’s own, but not before he saw Kogane looking into the room worried. He mentally rolled his eyes, his guards could not possibly be punished for this, Kogane had no reason to be worried.

“Focus on your breathing Lance.” Tilas guided them to his bed, but didn’t let go, rubbing circles on his back. “And don’t worry, it is normal to feel like this for a couple of quintants after the ceremony.”

“You could have said so earlier.” He pulled away and rubbed at his temple.

“Don’t tell me you were worried!”

He glared. “Nah, why would I? It’s not like I almost died or anything.”

Tilas huffed. “I guess Veronica told you?” he shook his head “I come with information for our trip. The ship’s wormhole jump engine is under maintenance, they were unable to fix it before they arrived, and they wouldn’t dare test it with you onboard. It will take up approximately two and a half movements.”

“Wow. I’ve never been on a ship for that long!”

“First time for everything I guess.” He laughed at his excitement. “I have asked your guards to give you a tour of the ship, and show you which places you can spend time in. As soon as you are ready, I have asked them already, they are expecting you.”

“I do feel like stretching a bit.”

“Take it easy. We won’t start training until I am sure you can light all your Marks without causing you any harm.”

“Nice! I can be lazy.”

“You are taking care of yourself Lance, that is not being lazy.”

“That’s sounds like a better excuse.”

“Just treat it like an order” Tilas rolled his eyes. He reach in a pocket and brought out a device, it didn’t look Altean. “Princess Nyma of Beezur send you this message. Unfortunately with the Ceremony and the trip preparation, I was only able to give it to you now.” He handed him the device and got up to leave. “Do rest Lance.” He squeezed his shoulder and left the room, Lance saw Kogane side glancing inside. Whatever.

Upon close inspection, the device was something he had been given before, and thankfully, knew how to use. Pressing a hidden button, Nyma’s head and shoulders appeared hovering in front of him.

“ _Lance, what did you do?_ ” she screeched, making him nervously look at the door. “ _You know about him, why didn’t you let someone else take the fall? I know, I know about Allura, you could have offered a noble instead!_ ” her image covered her eyes with her hand taking a few breaths. Lance took a few breaths in as well. “ _You could have reached out. I'm sure I could have convinced our parents to form our own alliance against the Planet Destroyers._ ” She sighed. “ _I’m sorry. I know you had your reasons. I heard about your dad. I am very sorry; he was an honourable man. I hope, I wish to see you soon. If you can find a way, please contact me. The device contains my link. And Lance. Stay safe._ ”

He waited for the hologram to disappear before he allowed tears, as if Nyma was here, as if Nyma could see. She meant well, always voicing her opinion, if one didn’t know her they were in danger of misunderstanding her.

He would miss her.

There no way he could see her visiting Daibazaal, and if she did, there was no guaranty she would be able to enjoy her stay. Not with Lotor around.

He jumped up, heading to the door, he had to distract himself, and touring the ship that would house him for the next movement or so was an excellent idea.

Both of his new guards were surprised to see him, he was surprised they were still there, were they going to be outside his door the whole time?

“Prince Lance?” Officer Shirogane asked.

“My master informed me that you would give me a tour of the ship?” he glanced at Officer Kogane, who looked away, covering his eyes with the weird haircut he had going on.

“Indeed Prince Lance, we just thought you needed some rest?”

“I can walk around a ship Officer.” In all fairness Shirogane did have reasons to worry, considering Lance had an incident and he had to be carried to his room by the handsome Officer.

“I would just like to make sure.”

“Don’t worry about it Officer, though your attention flatters me.” He gave him the flirtiest smile he could think of, making both Officers blush, Kogane more for some reason. Shirogane cleared his throat and lead the way, Lance smirking to himself. Acting like a flirt always made people stop questioning him, though it did have its downsides.

Shirogane led the group through most of the ship, they passed outside the control room, he pointed to where only the Commander and Lieutenant were allowed and skipped a corridor that linked to where they boarded from. The low lighting of the ship put Lance on edge, the corridors all looked the same. He tried to figure out how far away his room was, but his hunger only added to his disorientation.

He was guided to large area that was the sparring room, and thankfully it did look a bit like the Altean training spaces. The Galra currently training didn’t pay them any real attention, focus only on their movement. The ones they passed on the corridors would stare and sometimes greet them if they were close enough. Lance was not used to their features, those with glowing eyes were the hardest to read. They looked saddened, he thought, though he didn’t know what gave that impression. But some would just blatantly stare, making him uncomfortable, not that he would ever show it.

Officer Kogane would glare back to the ones that didn’t stop staring after Lance met their eye; they would immediately look at the short halfling and look away, he must be a very strong Dominant to effectively command someone like that. Lance was thankful, but to him Officer Kogane was still rude. And definitely not hot. At all.

They reached a place where more and more Galra passed. “Here start the common rooms and sleeping quarters.” Officer Shirogane pointed.

“You don’t have to take me there; I understand the need for privacy.” Lance said, looking at the Galra nervously, though they did not seem to mind, news of him walking around the ship must have reached them by now.

“I was actually thinking I should show you the kitchens.” Officer Shirogane smirked. “We can always schedule to have food send to you, but after a long night I am sure you would like something extra.”

“I would really like that” Lance smiled. The other guard looked away. Lance wondered what did he do wrong now, sure he confronted him for yelling at his master but this avoiding Lance thing was getting ridiculous. Not that he cared. What he did care about was figuring a secret route to the kitchens so he could sneak some spare food into his room. Yes, that’s all he cared about.

They went past a big common room, where some Galra were eating and resting on couches. Some waved at them, and his guards waved back, he just smiled awkwardly.

They passed by some big doors that bared the Galran symbols for kitchen, yes Lance knew those, but Officer Shirogane did not stop. Lance looked confused.

“Oh, I'm just taking you to the good stuff.” Officer Kogane looked scandalised, Officer Shirogane just shrugged his shoulders.

“The good stuff?”

“Yes. Since we are tasked with guarding you, we will make sure you are comfortable around us, and on the ship. Right Officer Kogane?”

“Right.” Said officer didn’t seem thrilled.

“There are another two humans that will help us with guarding you, and at least one of us two will be with you at all times. Orders from our Commander.”

“How come your Commander only choose humans for this task, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“He didn’t, it was my decision. I choose a team with existing bonds, that is also diverse in their skill. However if there is anyone you don’t feel comfortable this, please let me know right away, and I will make arrangements.”

Lance finally met with Officer Kogane’s gaze, big eyes just consuming everything they gazed upon. “I’m sure you choose a wonderful team.”

Officer Kogane looked away, _again_ , though Shirogane looked pleased. He placed his metallic arm on the lock pad and the door opened. Damn it, the lock pad could stop him from getting the food.

This kitchen was smaller than the one they passed before; it was not Galra sized. Inside there was another human with skin closer to Lance’s skin colour, stirring a pot, humming to himself.

“What’s cooking Hunk?” Officer Shirogane asked. He motioned at the chairs and they all took a seat, in front of the long counter that was between them and the human Hunk. Officer Shirogane sat next to him while Kogane left the other seat next to him empty.

“I have no idea.” Hunk removed the pot from the stove. “But it smells good, so it has to taste good.” He took off his oven gloves and turned around. “How was the miss- oh.” He spotted Lance. “The prince is here. The Altean Prince. Shall I bow? I will bow. Forgive me your highness I didn’t see you” he bowed in front of Lance, the counter getting in the way.

“Hi, you can call me Lance.” He smiled and offered his arm out for a human handshake. “You can all call me Lance by the way, I'm just a passenger on this ship.”

“Well then Lance.” Hunk said and laid out plates, an extra one next to where he sat. “Let’s hope you get to witness a masterpiece. Are you familiar with Earth cuisine?”

“Unfortunately, not. We did have a few people from Earth stay with us once, but they never brought any food.”

“Good then, if this fails it is not Earthen.” Hunk said and served food for all. He filled the extra plate too and took it through a door Lance had not noticed before.

Lance eyed the food. It did smell nice, but he did not recognise it. He took a bite, his mouth exploding with flavour. Hunk came back and Lance beamed at him.

“Is this Galran volner meat?”

“I think so yeah. Is it good?”

“It’s amazing! I don’t know how you did it man, this stuff is normally disgusting.”

“Volner meat is disgusting?” a voice behind them said. A Galra entered the room, towering over them.

“Err well-” Lance blushed furiously, hoping he didn’t offend the guy.

“Yeah you are right, it normally is. I now only eat it when Hunk makes it.” The Galra laughed, barring fangs and tail twitching.

“You want a plate Regris?” Hunk offered.

“That’s what I'm here for! The kitchens just don’t know how to treat this meat.” Hunk gave a plate of food and a fork to Regris, Lance watched him leave, eagerly smelling the food. He then noticed Officer Kogane staring.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing.” The officer said and resumed his eating.

“So, Keith,” Hunk asked, “How did you find Altea?”

Officer Kogane’s head snapped up, he looked at loss. “The beds were soft.” He eventually said.

“Oh man, don’t get me started on bedding, the beds on this ship are awful. I mean sure it is a mission ship, but still, how can I focus on my mission if my back hurts?”

Lance finished his plate listening to Hunk ramble on, encouraged by Officer Shirogane and occasionally by Officer Kogane. If Lance were to describe Hunk’s first impression in one word, it would be passionate. Was he awkward when he first saw him, sure. But when he dove into his speech about the benefits of proper bedding, one could easily dismiss it for nerves taking over in the presence of a royal, but if you look closely there is a twinkle in the eye that defies nervousness.

He looked at Shirogane listening pleasantly; he was obviously the one in charge of the little group, but he never reprimanded Hunk for overanalysing something so simple as bedding. It made Lance curious about the dynamics of the group. Kogane answered Hunk with ease, sure there was some tension around his voice, but wasn’t rude to him. He couldn’t wait to meet the other human.

He was done, so got up and rinsed his plate by the sink. While drying it, chatter around the room seemed to have halted; all of the humans had stopped and where starring at him.

“Is something wrong?” did humans have a different way of washing the dishes?

“No Prince Lance.” Officer Shirogane said. “But you don’t have to bother with cleaning your plate.”

“You can call me Lance. And shouldn’t I clean after myself?”

“You do have a point, Lance.” He agreed, glancing quickly at the other two humans. “You can call me Shiro.”

“Shiro.” Lance tried the name out loud. “And Hunk.”

Shiro got up to get a second helping, Lance used the movement as a diversion to glance at Officer Kogane. If he remembered correctly, his name was Keith. Keith.

Lance’s attention was diverted to the door Hunk had left open, were some sounds were escaping. “Is that an Earthen gaming console?”

“Yes!” Hunk led him into the room. It was similar to the common rooms they passed on the way here, but smaller in size. And it was full of pillows and loose blankets, which Lance was sure was not protocol, but the humans must be the only people that entered here.

The room seemed to follow a rectangle’s shape, a couch covering the whole length of the wall, ending in a bed-like state on the wall opposite the door. The second longest wall wasn’t a wall at all, but a window, looking at the starts and planets they passed, the universes sky gleaming in its ancient knowledge. Lance could see himself hiding behind the curtain, just starring outside for vargas.

The small room had a big console in the middle, and hooked on it was the Earthen gaming console, a young looking man was sitting in a different array of blankets and pillows in front of the couch, playing, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Hello Altean Prince.”

“Hello… Little dude. I'm Lance.”

“Pidge. Grab a controller, I challenge you.”

Officer Kogane entered the room. “Pidge, you can’t just ask the Prince to play like that.”

“Yeah Pidge. You can’t do that to me. You have to show me the controls first.”

Shiro huffed as he entered the room, going straight to the couch and grabbing a book Lance didn’t see resting there. Hunk sat on a pillow next to Pidge, and Lance got comfortable on the floor, glancing at Pidge. He liked this one. “Are you going to stand and stare?” Lance asked officer Kogane, who looked like he just witnessed a scandal. He cleared his throat and sat on the couch, behind Lance, away from his line of sight. Whatever.

“This is going to be good.” Hunk said when Lance got used to the controls. “Pidge is the best.”

“I’m sure he is.” He picked his character, one with a blue suit and a blaster gun, while Pidge’s character wore white pants with a green jacket and a green skew knife.

**BEGIN**

They started furiously pressing buttons, Hunk shouting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” Lance stuck his tongue out; Pidge was too good. The first round lasted five minutes, Lance eventually loosing. He bowed in defeat, while Pidge cheered his character.

“That was so intense.” Hunk commented.

“It’s not over yet. Ready?” Pidge nudged Lance.

“Born ready.”

**BEGIN**

They began playing furiously, Hunk biting his nails. Seven minutes and twenty-five seconds later Lance won.

“Again!” Pidge yelled.

**BEGIN**

Lance fought valiantly, but in the end, it was Pidge who prevailed. He cheered while Lance admitted defeat.

“Hunk, do you want to play me?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know, you seem pretty good, Pidge already kicks my butt every time.”

“Why don’t you play Keith?” Pidge asked, “He is good enough.”

Lance turned to face Keith, unable to read his face. Keith stood up and Lance’s stomach jumped from excitement.

“If the Prince is going to stay here, in the presence of an officer and two soldiers, I'm going to train.”

Lance watched him walk away, his insides dropping.

“You know what Lance?” Hunk said talking Pidge’s controller. “I’m sure I can keep up with you.”

“Let’s go.” He said, making himself smile again. He preferred to hang around humans who are not rude anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you had a fun read  
> This is a story I will tell till it ends, there are 2 parts in the works.  
> This is an opportunity to improve my writing and experiment with different scenes; fluff, action, smut, everyday stuff.
> 
> Questions are always welcome!  
> Updates every week :)


End file.
